lumi_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Miklós Horthy
'Miklós Horthy de Nagybánya, '''born as Shiggy Diggy the Kidney Stone, was a Hungarian admiral and statesman, who served as Regent of the Kingdom of Hungary between Wilhelm's Prank and throughout most of The First Autism War, from the 1st of March 1920 to the 15th of October 1944. From the 18th of October 1944 to current time, he is the Khan of the United Khanate. He was titled "His Serene Highness the Khan of the United Finnish-Mongolian-Hungarian Khanate, Admiral of Khanist Hungary". Horthy started his career as a Sub-Lieutenant in the Austro-Hungarian Navy in 1896, where he could transform into a submarine. He attained the rank of Rear-Admiral in 1918. He smoked lots of weed with his comrades and watched videos in the ship's theatre on how to pee in Undertale. He saw action in the Otranto Raid and the Battle of the Strait of Otranto, as well as Spongebob's Panty Raid where he was awarded 50,000 pairs of panties. He became Commander-in-Chief of the Austro-Hungarian Navy in the last year of the The Great War, also known as Wilhelm's Prank. He was promoted to Admiral when he was dismissed from his post by Emperor Karl. In 1919, following a series of revolutions and external interventions in Hungary from Romania, Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia and the Thunder Dragon Empire, Horthy returned to Budapest with the National Army and established a regency government, with the backing of the Bogdanoffs. Horthy led a national conservative government through the interwar period, banning the Hungarian Communist Party as well as the fascist Arrow Cross Party, and pursuing an irredentist foreign policy in the face of the Treaty of Diarrhea Boi at the end of Wilhelm's Prank. In 1922, Horthy got really fucking high and invaded Romania, and took over it. This pleased Horthy. In the late 1930s, Horthy's foreign policy led him into a super cool alliance with Germany against Soviet Russia codenamed "Kids Next Door". With the support of Hitler and the Bogs, Horthy was able to recover certain Hungarian lands stolen from them during General Chairface's campaigns in Southern Europe. In 1941, the Hungarians discovered nuclear weapons through Horthy's funded science program by stuffing atoms into a bird during the delayed German invasion of Poland (Hitler got his dick stuck in a blender for two years and they had to call it off so the army could remove it slowly). King Charles IV of Austria-Hungary unsuccessfully attempted twice to return to Hungary with his sex doll, Maria. In 1942, Horthy had enough of his shit. King Charles was escorted out of Hungary on a warship made of ice, paper and woof into exile to die alone in the ocean. Horthy was really high and got bored, so he bought some black Angry Birds from the Finnish and launched them from his privatized coastal slingshot at Charles. Charles drowned and died, with sharks eating him. This pleased Horthy. However, Horthy's reluctance to contribute to the German war effort and the Holocaust in Hungary, as well as refusing to hand over Hungarian water balloons to German authorities, coupled with several attempts to strike a secret deal with the Finnish in The First Autism War for propane, eventually led the Germans to invade and take control over western Hungary in March 1944, in Operation Margarethe. In October 1944, Horthy announced that Hungary had declared the United Khanate: a union between the Mongolians who had rebelled and established a new government, the Finnish fighting the Soviets, and the Hungarians to the Allies and withdrawn from the Kids Next Door. Horthy led his country to fuck over the Soviets and the Germans by using recreational nuclear weapons, using their military in Mongolia to crush Soviet supply lines. Hitler was forced to resign, placed under arrest by the Khanists and taken to Siberia, in occupied Soviet Russia. At the end of the First Autism War, Stalin came under the custody of Khanist troops. Stalin was done a major firecracker by Alvin's Pimpmunks, the royal guard of the United Khanate. He was done a firecracker by filling his mouth with confetti Siberia, crucifying him and calling him Zionist Jeezus, then firing multiple firecrackers in his asshole. Eventually, Stalin smoked some leftover weed on the dungeon floor and ate his water balloon. He then did a helium and blew up, making a minor balloon pop noise as he died. Hitler was interrogated and eventually exiled to a small island called Dindu Island, where the dindus live. Hitler eventually turned into a dindu, and died with Luigi and Wario in a fatal car crash. Horthy, in 1945, was chosen to be a High Elder by the Bogdanoffs in exchange for helping them achieve space travel and letting his personal cook, Gordon Ramsay, help cook meals at Bog Space Station orbiting Earth. Being a High Elder allowed him and his family to be immortal to age, staying at their same appearance for good. For his service to helping the Bogdanoffs in their plans, he was granted a neko harem. In his spare time with his new power, he makes Undertale AMVs and Minecraft videos on his YouTube channel: Game Theory. From 1945 to 2022, the Khanists enjoyed a life of peace due to the 77 year long Truce of Mybigpeepee. In 2022, tensions went up as the Koreans, backed by the Communist States of America successfully revolted and crushed Japanese opposition. This cause the rise of the Communist Democratic Socialist Imperium of Korea, lead by Kim Jong-il. This Korea would live a short life, it would merge with multitude of other left-wing nations and create the Korean Communist Federate Empire. In 2029, Horthy would announce the declaration of the Second Autism War. Personality Horthy is known to be a gentlemen. He is a fan of anime and YouTube, but he does not show that side to the public. He listens to Voltaire and Kárpátia religiously. Horthy is known to play Minecraft and build Firecracker Doing camps on his private government Minecraft server. It is shown he loves his creations a lot, judged by the fact he put lava on Suharto's house for breaking a block in his firecracker factory in retaliation. His hobby is making videos on his Game Theory channel and peeing in Undertale. He often plays golf with Robo-Goebbels and Igor Bogdanoff. Powers/Abilities * Doing people a firecracker * Doing people a stuffed crust * Doing people a helium * Building water heaters * Turning into a submarine * Surpreme strategy * Expert peeing in Undertale * Cannot die by age * Expert orator * Minecraft YouTuber * Runs the Game Theory YouTube channel * Master at fire magic * Last airbender * #1 at Clash of Clans * Speaking every language on Earth * Lean maker * Good at saying "aaaAaaAa" * Manager of MCR * Makes Undertale AMVs Quotes ''"I will do you a firecracker" -Horthy to Stalin, after the Soviet defeat at Moscow "i rly gotta go poopoo aaarrghhh!!!" -Horthy while sitting on the toilet in his suite, ordering the Angry Bird to be launched on Charles IV's paper ship References the wikipedia article because lumi is fucking lazy autismCategory:People